Question Vexen
by Sofricus Aurora Zakuro
Summary: Part of the new ask an organization member fad, you send your questions to Vexen and he willingly answers!
1. Chapter 1

Question Vexen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, since these "ask a KH character questions" things are getting really popular, I've decided to start 2 for myself (with the permission of other writers of these). This is Question Vexen, where you can ask the Chilly Academic any questions you want. Just PM me or leave a review with these questions, and you'll get answers—he willingly agreed to do this.

Vexen: icy glare You mean you threatened to let Axel burn down my laboratory if I didn't

Sofri: Details, who needs 'em?


	2. Chapter 2

Question Vexen Chapter 2

Vexen will begin answering your questions now…

-----------------------------------------

From: RazorCardz01

XD this should be fun. well I guess I can give you two questions.

1. Why is it that you have the eyes of a crack addict in Re:CoM?

2. Do you think you're more misunderstood than Zexion?

-----------------------------------

Dear RazorCardz01,

Well, good that you find questioning me amusing…

I do not believe my eyes were those of one addicted. I often get accused of this, but I would like to inform everyone that I am NOT a drug addict, merely a devout chemist. There is a difference.

Possibly. See above for how I am misunderstood. That happens quite often. As for Zexion, he has mentioned being misunderstood, but I'm not really sure in what ways. I'll have to ask him.

Sincerely,

Vexen

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: …

Oh, oh! Is it true he once had a pet token?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear …

Um…assuming I am the "he," no, I have never had a pet token, and have no idea what a pet token is.

Vexen

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: HyperShadowGirl11228

Hi Vexen.

I'm sorry if I sound disrespectful, but how old are you? I'm curious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Hyper (mind if I call you that, as I'm sure you are?)

I get that a lot, so I've got a standard answer now: I'm between 30.5839483 and 100.3784329573897 years of age.

Hope that clears things up for you,

Vexen

---------------------------------------------------------------

From: Bashoulover

Hey Vexen! Nice to meet you!  
I feel sorry for ya being threatened and everything. Axel's a ...can't think of the word right now, but anyway i was wondering...  
1. Can you make me an evil tap dancing penguin?   
2. Who is the most disliked member in the organization to you?   
3. Who would you consider a buddy?  
4. Do you hate Axel or Marluxia for the cause of your death?  
5. Can i hug you?   
I totally respect ya man!  
Bashoulover

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Bashoulover,

I'm sure whatever word you use to describe the Flurry is my thoughts exactly—if, of course, the word is negative.

No.

Probably Demyx. His constant bouncing and swinging that sitar can be destructive to my laboratory

Zexion and Lexaeus are probably my closest "friends" in the Organization.

I don't hate flower-boy for causing my death so much as his betrayal of our Organization. As for Axel—I loathe him to the deepest frozen underworlds that may exist.

…Sure.

Thank you, and your respect is returned, er…man?

Vexen

---------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Vixen/russanodrey

Still to lazy to log in... anywho!

Dear Vexen,

Do you like to blow things up?

Can I come into your lab and mess with yer stuff and possibly create

huge fun explosions or summon an interdimensional all-powerful poo-throwing

monkey god?

Can I have some toast?

RAWR

Vix

P.S. EXPLOSIONS ROCK!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Vixen,

Sometimes, in my spare time, I try to come up with a compound that will blow up Axel's over-large head

No

ICE element, dearest. Ask the pyro, I'm sure he'll make you some.

Er…are you rabid? (backs away)

Sincerely,

Vexen

P.S. …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Ilixelm

HI VEXEN!

-glomps- By the way...why does your diary have pink hearts and Marluxia

in

it? You know he's not gay...and he hates you...so you have no chance!

But

don't worry I heard Xaldin and Lexeuas wanted to dominate you...or

something

like that...anyway...Bye Bye for now!

With Love,

Ilixelm

-----------------------------

Dear Ilixelm,

Erm…what is a "glomp"? Do I /want/ to know?

Firstly, it's not called a diary, it's called a "scientific log". Secondly, it contains neither pink hearts nor Marluxia. His sexual preferences are of no interest to me.

And as for the rumor—Lexaeus is one of the closest things I have to a "friend" in this Organization. He would never do that. As for the Lancer, I don't know him well enough to say…

Sincerely,

Vexen


	3. Chapter 3

Question Vexen Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------

From: Ilixelm

Suurre...-cough- Liar! -cough- Amnyway...a glomp is like a seriously

Big painful hug, did I mention your REALLY bony. -poke, poke- Sorry...this

is WAY too much fun! Can I help you with your lastest experiment? PLEASE?!

-double

blinks- Wait a minute...am I an experiment...since Daddy said something

alongs

the lines of 'Vexen can do amzing things with science'

...Am I a success? I can control things with Voodoo -nod, nod-

Love,

Ilix.

P.S can I call you 'Uncle Vexie?'

-----------------------------------------------

Dear Ilix,

Um…another interesting factoid to add to my repository of knowledge, and a useful one, I'm sure, if I'm going to continue this job.

No. And don't poke me

Erm…ask your fathers. It's their business to tell you

Yes.

Sincerely,

Vexen

P.S. NO!

--------------------------------------------

From: CallistoCat

Dear Vexen,

I have to give you some respect first of all, my cunning friend (you're my

favorite after Saix). So... hugs you

On with the questions:

-What do you Lexeaus, and Zexion do to pass the time down in the

Basement?

-Have you ever made clones of the other members?

-Have you ever considered completely freezing Axel's room as payback?

-Boxers or breifs? (sorry, but its an inevitable question)

Thank you, love!

Sincerely,

CallistoCat

--------------------------------------------------------------

Dear CallistoCat,

Thank you, ma'am. It's always nice to be respected. However, I may have to start charging for hugs like Zexion.

-Cook, have discussions, plot things, spar, experiment (in my case,) read (in their cases)

-No. The Riku Replica was my first and only clone. I have however cloned Dusks and Creepers.

-More than considered, ma'am, done. Multiple times.

-Is it any of your business?

Sincerely,

Vexen

------------------------------------------

From: Vixen (russanodrey)

Dear Vexen,

shifty eyes Maybe... foams at the mouth

ANYWAYS!

Why do you wear your hair so long?

Since you won't give me toast, can I have some ice cream?

Do you like cookies?

Are you sure I can't blow something up?

Vix

------------------------------

Dear Vixen,

Because I like it that way.

…Sure. But not the ice flavored. That's mine. Any other flavor is $15.00 a cone.

Some kinds…like the chocolate chip ones Zexion bakes. Those are very tasty.

Perhaps we could work out a deal…you could blow something up (not inside my lab of course, maybe in…say Axel's room??) and I could run some tests on you to test the effects of rabies on humankind…if indeed you are human??

Sincerely,

Vexen

---------------------------------------

From: Cygna-hime

Dear Vexen,

Will you marry me?

How about if I bring as dowry Axel's head on a plate? Or all of him for use in scientific experiments. Whichever you prefer.

With love,

Cygna

----------------------------------------------

Dear Cygna,

No.

But if you brought me Axel's head…or better yet his entire body AND his severed head…we could possibly work out some sort of…deal?

Love,

Vexen

-------------------------------------------------------------

From: Scylla Desdemonia Ophelia

Vexen, I've just a few questions, purely scientific of course, bothering you

with drivel would be nonsensical.

One: On the hypothesis that Nobodies don't age, and therefore shouldn't grow,

why is it that when comparing a picture of Xehanort and then Xemnas,

the two have physically different changes, i.e. longer hair?

Two: A heart is a ... metaphorical description of ones soul, right? You don't literally mean to rip open someones rib cage, and take out their

still-beating heart, correct?

Three: And on the topic of hearts, would you be terribly upset if you never

received one? A heart only brings guilt and regret to actions in the name of

science.

(P.S. I don't care what anyone says, you're my favorite Organization

member. And your hair is fabulous. )

--S.D.O.

--------------------------------------------------

Dear Scylla,

Very in-depth and challenging questions. I shall answer to the best of my ability

One: I had my own thoughts about the subject, and after extensive research, I realized that a Nobody and its Other are not exactly alike. The differences can range from anything as minor as the hair-length you noticed to the more drastic differences such as different hair/eye color. My theory is that a Nobody's resemblance to its Somebody is based on how long the Other was a Heartless. Roxas, whose Other Sora was a Heartless for only a very short period of time, has several notable differences (blonde hair). Whereas Xemnas, as Xehanort never returned from Heartless form, greatly resembles his Other.

Two: Ah, a topic that confounds us even today. I believe that we must have some substitute of the physical organ the heart, or how would we breathe? However the hearts Xemnas wishes for are—by my observations—the physical incarnation of the metaphor you mentioned, (the incarnation being those pink glowing hearts seen rise from defeated Heartless)

Three: I haven't really thought about it. I focus on my research really. If I never got a heart—I don't think I would regret, because unlike the others (Axel, Xemnas) I don't remember emotion very well.

(P.S. Thank you)

Sincerely,

Vexen

------------------------------------------------------

From: Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever

Dear Vexen- oh god, NOT YOU TOO! Where has this author stuffed you? In

The cutlery cabnit? In the basement? In the fridge? (XD)

As much as I pity you for being locked up, it DOES guarantee my

safety... Anywho:

1) Have you ever tried spelling Lexaeus' name backwards? I think you'd

Like it...

2) Do yaoi/yuri (gay/lesbian loving) fans scare you?

3) I KNOW WHY YOU CONTROL ICE! Do you? (Ex Eve, yeah, I know I'm a

Genus -shot-)

4) Whats your favorite food? (I'm not going to automatically assume it

Has something to do with ice, I mean, that would be the same as asking

Xaldin if he eats knives for breakfast!)

5) What's my favorite word? It begins with f and ends in uck. If you

say what I think you'll say, I'll march right over there and slap you.

6) Do you like toast?

7) Do you ever get cold? You control ice and all, but, curiosity will

Never be cured (cats are screwed)

8) What was the largest mess that ever occured in the lab?

9) What color are your eyes? No offense, but you scare me a little and I don't want to look oo;; (don't think it's just you, I plan on asking

Saix and Larxene the same question)

10) Have you ever actually played Kingdom Hears: Chain of Memories? (I hear Axel does, and he keeps loosing to himself)

11) Your shield is so dull, yet it stands out in a way. Ever tried washing it over with dilute/watery black paint? It will look more like ice cold waterinstead of dull blue, if you ask me.

12) Can you use photoshop? (I have NO idea where that came from)

Hope you can survive the trauma of being locked up, 'cause trust me,

you'll be there for a while!

Lots of ...uh... sincerity?

CIL4 (My name sounds like an explosion? Could it be? -Carbon, Iodine,

Lithium4-)

--------------------------------------------

Dear CIL4,

Don't worry. Sofri treats me very kindly and allows me free run of her lair, providing I don't conduct any experiments in her library.

As for the answers:

No, but Zexion told me about it. Sue Axel—I find that amusing.

Depends. Yuri fans aren't bad, and yaoi fans are tolerable as long as the yaoi does not involve me.

I control ice because it was the element given to me by the Superior upon becoming a Nobody. I have no clue what you're talking about.

But it does…popsicles!! Especially Strawberry. Also Zexion's chocolate chip cookies can be pretty yummy.

Firetruck. Demyx has asked me that many times.

If it's burnt, no. If it's cooked correctly, yes

I feel the sensation of cold, but I enjoy it, and I never get frozen. (We have /some/ resistance to our element. How do you think Axel's hair stays that way??)

When Axel, Demyx, and Roxas—I have no idea where they got this idea—crept up behind me and yelled "HELLOOO VEXEN!" I dropped a beaker and blew up my unstable experiment. They were punished, but I've been begging Superior since to ban them permanently from the lab.

Gray/blue.

No. Some of us don't have that much spare time

I like my shield the way it is, thanks!

We didn't have computer in the Castle that Never Was, so I didn't really learn. But Sofri lets me use her computer sometimes, and I'm learning.

Sincerely, Vexen


	4. Chapter 4

Question Vexen

Chapter 4

---------------------------------------------

From: Tiger

Dear Vexen,

note- some of these questions may seem completely pointless. My logical

half made me put this note here...meh...

Do you know what animal is the true being of fire and ice?

Have you ever had to experince the annoyance wich is a spilt

personality?...

-the semi-insane 'Tiger'

P.S.-to many people underestimate the true power of ice...um...

poof-a

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dear Tiger,

Heh…it's OK. A lot of my questioners are insane.

No. Do you?? Because I'd be quite interested to know

Thankfully, I do not have a split personality. I think Saïx might, though.

Sincerely,

Vexen

P.S. Erm…what exactly is a "poof-a?"

---------------------------------------------------------

From: Axel

It's Vexen!! How's it going? Long time no see! What are you trapped in?

Whatever you do please don't freeze me! How about you freeze Demyx

instead? His element is water...

--------------------------------------------------------

Dear Axel,

(sigh) I'm fine, Axel. I'm not really "trapped"…unlike you, or so I've heard…I'm given the free run of Sofri's lair (minus her library). And I'm not freezing anyone yet…but when I get out of here, you /and/ Waterboy better watch out!

Sincerely,

Vexen

-----------------------------------------------------------

From: Cavechan

Dearest Vexen,

First, I must say you are definitely one of the more sexy members in

The Organization. Based on this knowledge I must know the following:

How big is your dick? (In both length and thickness.)

I'm making something -cough- that requires this information.

With much love,

Cave

Xoxoxo

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Cave,

I'm er…glad you find me…attractive but…I have no idea why you would want to know that and have no intention of releasing that information to the public, as it is rather private.

Sincerely,

Vexen

-----------------------------------------------------------------

From: Marimba

As quite the fan of both you and your studies, I feel compelled to ask

a few questions.

1. Do you believe that the release of Re:Chain of Memories has brought

You more respect among the citizens of Fandom Hearts, or less?

2. How would you describe Even's appearance?

3. Would you have considered yourself a sort of "father figure" to the

Riku Replica?

4. How do Nobodies actually summon their elements? Is it like the magic

Used by Sora, or something else entirely?

-----------------------------------------------

Dear Marimba,

I don't really have much basis for comparison yet—Re: Chain is still unavailable in several major countries of Fandom Hearts (USA, etc.) but I do believe that, although I may not be more popular, fans' opinions of me are at least more based in fact, as they know more about me and my personality.

Even looked very similar to myself, however his hair was shorter, his skin was a little less pale, and his eyes were more blue than green.

I don't know if I ever really developed an attachment to Replica—but, as I was the one to "teach" him how the real Riku would act and what he would do to further our plan (though he didn't know it at the time,) I think he did look up to me—if not as "father" per se, at least as mentor/teacher.

The incarnation and use of the element itself is similar to the Keybearer's magic, however as we are stronger and more attuned to said element, we can invoke it without the use of words or gestures, unlike Sora.

Sincerely,

Vexen

----------------------------------------

From: Shadowdragon93

Dear Vexen,

I havez a few questions if you don't mind.

1) How's life over there treating you? 'Cause life sucks for me!

2) Have been disturbed by how some yaoi-demented fangirls (not me I

HATE stuff like that) sometimes change your gender?

3) How did you become Ansem's apprentice? And a nobody?

Thank you for your time.bows

---------------------------------------------

Dear Shadowdragon93,

I'm fine. Perhaps I'd be better if I wasn't locked in an authoress's lair—but at least there's no Sora or Riku to bug me. I hope your life improves soon.

Yes. I mean, it's annoying enough when people constantly ask me what gender I am—it's not like I have pink hair or act girly like some nobodies I know, people just think "He has long hair he's a girl". Changing my gender is worse. Who gave them the right to do that? Hmm?

I became Ansem's apprentice when he noticed my skills at science and research (I don't know, he came to our school and asked who the smart kids were, probably.) As it was, he picked myself and 4 other students (Braig, Dilan, Elaeus, and Ienzo of course) and asked if we'd like to be his apprentices. We all said yes. As for becoming a Nobody, I don't really remember. None of us can.

Sincerely,

Vexen

--------------------------------------

From: Ilixelm

-pout- Oh...but...your like my Uncle figurehead...besides did I mention

I think your an extremely pretty genious? -hugs- And your awesome...and

you were there for me...when no else could-even when you wrre like...super duper

busy! Anyway. I'll chat later...

With Love,

Ilix.

-------------------------------------

Dear Ilix,

(Sigh) Fine…you can call me Uncle Vexen if your fathers say it's OK. The flattery doesn't work though

Sincerely,

Vexen.

------------------------------------------

From: hanyou-samurai

Well, you're spiffy, and spiffy people are cool. Anywho, on with the

questions.

1. What's your favorite animal?

2. Boxers or briefs (I think this one was asked before) or do you just

gocommando under that spiffy robe slash cloak thingy?

3. Wait, so ZEXION cooks? Like, a lot? Does he make sweet food? Do you

Think if I kidnapped him he'd cook for me?

4. So, if you like ice and hate Axel, do you hate being warm?

5. Have you ever been to Hawaii? Did you hate it because it was warm?

6. Do you like frogs?

Love, hanyou-samurai

--------------------------------------------------

Dear hanyou-samurai

Um…thank you??

Polar bear.

I don't wish to answer that, however you may know we are NOT naked under our cloaks. We DO wear undergarments

Yes, Zexion finds cooking very enjoyable…mostly because of his strong nose, he likes the scent of well-cooked food. Sweet foods are some of his specialty—especially chocolate chip cookies, yum! He doesn't take well to being kidnapped, however, so I doubt it.

Warmness is OK, however I dislike being overly warm for extended periods of time.

We don't get much vacation, so no, I have never been to Hawaii.

Yes.

Sincerely,

Vexen

-------------------------------------------------------------

From: lighted-shadow

Okay... I'm getting a distinct feeling that the Organization members

are

overworking... or being forced to overwork in some cases... Anyway,

onto the

questions. Please don't yell at me if these are repeats of past

questions.

1) Who are your two least favorite organization members?

2) Apart from Zexion and Lexaeus, who are your two favorite

organization

members?

3) What invention are you the most proud of, and why?

I may or may not use some of the information for future fanfiction, but

if I

do... may I have your consent?

Thank you for your time,

Lighted-shadow (Temisu)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear lighted-shadow

Overworking…I guess that's all in the opinion. Some (Axel coughcough Marluxia coughcough) complain about it frequently, others (Saïx, myself, Lexaeus) do not share that sentiment.

Axel and Demyx (Annoyance factor)

Xaldin and Luxord (Non-annoyance factor)

The Riku Replica, of course. It was the most sophisticated and "real" thing I have ever invented. I still find the fact it turned on us rather sad.

And yes, you may use any of the information contained in this letter, as none of it is private

Sincerely,

Vexen

-----------------------------------------------

From: Taxima

Hello, Number IV

Thanks for your time.

1) Do you have a P.H.D? If so, then should I call you Dr. Vexen?

2) Why does the Organization use roman numerals?

3) I thought you made a Marluxia Replica? This goes with a previously

answered question by someone else.

4) What's your favorite movie?

That's all for now. Again, I thank you. -Taxima-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Taxima,

Unfortunately, as Even, I was apprenticed to Master Ansem before I had time to attend college. As Vexen, I was too busy working to ensure the downfall of Sora and the capture of Kingdom Hearts to go for a PHD.

Because they look cooler written out, of course!

No. That is a common mistake by fans. The replica was of Riku.

We don't have time to watch many movies, but I've seen a few. I watched a documentary on how glaciers were formed once. I think it is my favorite.

And you're welcome, of course.

Sincerely,

Vexen


	5. Chapter 5

Question Vexen

Chapter 5

---------------------------------------------

From: Shadowdragon93

Dear Vexen,

Thank you for answering my previous questions! Right now I'm talking to

my

cousin and he wants me to ask you more questions.

1) Why is your hair long?

2) Does anyone in the Organization respect you? 'Cause you said in the

manga

that you get no respect.

3) And now my questions, Do you believe in dragons?

4) Where you labld when you where in school? If so,what was your

lable??

Ook, I;m done... Thank you again! bows to show respect

--------------------------------------------------

Dear Shadowdragon93,

Hello again! I'd be glad to answer your cousin's and your questions.

I cut it once and didn't like how it looked, so I decided to keep it long.

I like to think the other original members (sans Xigbar, probably) respect me, as I respect them greatly. As for the neophytes, Roxas I believe respects me out of fear—he seems to fear most of us—but the rest definitely do NOT show respect to me…or really any of the original members.

Yes.

I think I was probably labeled a "nerd," but I didn't really pay attention to what others said about me.

You're welcome! bows in return

----------------------------------------------

Dear Vexen

I have a better question!

1. You said Zexion didn't take well to being kidnapped. Did you?

2. Better yet, does anyone take well to be kidnapped?

3. If someone took well to being kidnapped, wouldn't that make them

insane?

4. Are you insane?

5. Is anyone else in the Organization insane?

6. Would they be easier to kidnap?

7. Can you tell the future?

8. If you can, when will RE: Chain be released in the US?

Sincerely,

hanyou-samurai

--------------------------------------------

Dear hanyou-samurai,

Well, another repeat questioner. I seem to get a lot of those. Here are my answers:

Yes, I did.

I guess it depends on the conditions they're kept in…

I don't think so

No

Saïx, possibly

No. The Capturer had a good bit of trouble with Saïx

No, sadly

Sofri (my Capturer) has done a lot of research into it, and she believes some time in the upcoming month of November

Sincerely,

Vexen

--------------------------------

From: Dark Heartless Dragon

Hey, Vexen.

Ok I only got one question so here goes.

Since you're basically the scientist of the organization (from what I

know

which isn't a lot) I thought I'd ask you whether Nobodies recquire to

maintain

their bodies in the same ways normal people do (eating, sleeping etc.)

or is

it unnecessary for your survival?

Might talk more at a later date but for now this'll do.

With respect,

Dark Heartless Dragon

------------------------------------------

Dear Dark Heartless Dragon,

Nobodies do in fact need to complete the basic tasks for maintaining their body. We must eat, sleep (though we do tend to be able to survive on less sleep than humans,) exercise to stay fit, etc. Nobodies' bodies are basically the same as humans' in their needs and functions.

Sincerely,

Vexen

---------------------------------------------

From: Ilix

YES! -glomps- Thanks Uncle Vexie! You rule!

By the way...what does this thing do?

-blows up- OW! Oops...-runs-

With Love,

Ilix.

----------------------------------------------

Dear Ilix,

Ah…so your fathers approved of the er…nickname? (sigh) All right. And do I really want to know what it was you were tinkering with??

Sincerely,

Uncle Vexen

---------------------------------------

From: candyazngirl

Maxy: Hi.. Maxy's here!

1) Why do you have long hair? It doesn't suit you.

2) Do you think Zexion hate me?

3) Is Zexion emo?

Zexion: I'm not emo.

Maxy: Opps he found me! Bye:Runs away:

-----------------------------------------------

Dear Maxy,

Short hair suits me even less.

I'd ask him.

No, not from what I've observed of him.

Bye!

Sincerely,

Vexen

------------------------------------------------------

From: CallistoCat

Dear Vexen,

Hello, it's the oddball werecat again! Please pardon any, erm, strange

questions or take any offense at them; let's face it, I'm feline and,

therefore, naturally curious.

I have a few more questions:

-Do you honestly believe that all hearts are bound by darkness as

Xemnas

stated?

-What are your favorite novels or texts? I rather partial to

history-based

novels like Last of the Mohicans.

-Charging for hugs? shrugs Very well then... pecks you on the cheek

Oh, yes I must pass on a message from a vampiric friend of mine: "Leave

me

alone. I'm not going to give you a wing tissue sample. Quit trying!"

blushes

And that was "PG" rated version.

Love,

Callisto, H. Town Werecat

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear CallistoCat,

There's nothing wrong with curiosity…it's what fuels the will to experiment, after all!

I'm constantly researching that topic…I'm not sure if I've really formulated a hypothesis on that yet. However, I have strong doubts that /all/ hearts can be all dark, because the Keybearer boy seems able to receive power from Kingdom Hearts just as we do.

I like science books, especially books about the Arctic. So much ice!

(Blushes)

And darn it…I'll just have to find another vampire. (sigh)

Sincerely,

Vexen

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Bashoulover

Hi again!

ah...no penguin...oh well. um.i stil haven't thought of that word that

describes Axel...

anyways...

1. If you were to get hold of anyone's journal/diary(cough. would it

be?

2. Would you blackmail that person or just straight out publically

embarrase

him/her?

3. How long can a meeting go with Xemnas(mansex) ranting on about

kingdom

hearts?

4. What's your favorite type of musiic?

5. le gasp! you don't have computers! Then how many notebooks do you

have?

6. If you had time for anything, would you go clone sphiroth and his

clones

just for the hell of it?

gives a hug...

Bashoulover

---------------------------------------------

Dear Bashoulover,

Heh…I'm sure it's a very evil, negative word though.

Axel's (to embarrass him) or Larxene's (to see what she really thinks about us)

I'd blackmail Axel to get him to stay out of my lab forever. Larxene I'd just read…and then probably run.

Hmm…the longest rant to date was 14.347357 hours. (Lexaeus timed…the rest of us fell asleep…only Saïx paid any attention)

Classical

Too many to count.

Cloning a clone? Hmm…might have to try that someday. But I think one Sephiroth is quite enough.

Sincerely,

Vexen

--------------------------------------------------

From: Tiger

Dear Vexen,

Well...the true creature of fire and ice is the all mighty CHINCHILLA!

Fear

them and their fluffy cuteness...bwe...

anyway, now ya know. But why I shall not reveal! You can just figure

that out

for yourself...

Oh, and before I forget...I thought I should mention that you really

look a

bit sleep deprived...haven't you ever conciderd takeing a break?

and poof-a is just the sound I make when I vanish, silly.

-Nice...uh...chatting with ya!

'Tiger'

---------------------------------

Dear Tiger,

Erm…I see. Chinchillas. Yes. (backs slowly away)

And I do take breaks. Just…not often.

Sincerely,

Vexen


End file.
